


Unbowed Unbent Unbroken

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bucky and Steve are stupid in love, Consensual sexual violence, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, HEAD THE WARNINGS THAT FOLLOW, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, M/M, Memories of rape, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha does some ugly things for a good reason, No Safeword, Pegging, Rape Fantasy, Unsafe BDSM, Women wearing dildos in harnesses, humiliation!kink bucky, painkink!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha never makes James ask for what he needs, what he can't turn to his lover for. It's too ugly to put words to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbowed Unbent Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title absolutely comes from the Martell House Words from A Song of Ice and Fire.
> 
> This came from the prompt "Bucky/Nat, Pegging, (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧" on Tumblr. Kinda came out the opposite of sparkles. Oops.

Natasha never makes him ask for it. She never expects him to come to her. She watches him and knows when he needs it.

It is not a kind act and that’s why he cant go to Steve. She explained it to him, once, over warm sake and cold sushi.

"They brutalized him until he started to like it because it was all he knew." She told Steve. "He doesn't want that part of himself to touch you."

"But I could-"

"It's not your choice. He loves you and he needs this and he needs your love to be separate from this."

“He doesn’t need to hide from me.”

“It’s not your place to decide what pieces of himself James is going to give you. James is the only one with that power. It has to be *his* decision. Do you understand? He hasn’t had the agency to make those kind of choices in decades so the last you can do is let him have this.”

Steve remembers the bad months when Bucky came back as well as she did. Steve remembers the automaton Bucky was for weeks on end, functioning only on orders, devoid of will.

“He needs his free will back.”

She had nodded at Steve. “Good boy.”

“I just don't understand why that has to include-oh.” He’d stopped cold and put his face in his hands. A little sob escaped him. Natasha had considered touching his arm or shoulder but didn’t.

That’s why she has him here now, on his knees, naked and choke-chained. This why she has a cattle prod in one hand and her other wrapped around the long, thick phallus hooked into a harness around her waist. It is both James’s choice and the force he needs.

They have no safeword. It’s another reason this could never be Steve. She has to trust herself to read him because for this to be what he needs, he has to be completely powerless.

“Suck it, bitch.” She spits in Russian, shoving the rubber cock in his face. It slaps his cheek hard but he doesn’t wince. “And if you use teeth I’ll make you wish you were dead.”

She knows that when this happened in captivity, that threat had been hollow. James must have wished he was dead during his rapes a thousand times. Now, its what he needs to hear.

His eyes are going glazed. It’s not the peaceful glaze of subspace she’s seen Bruce slip into when she has him secured in vibranium cuffs. He’s in a dark place where the air is cold and the ground is unforgiving and so are the people.

He opens his mouth and she forces her cock in. He gags on it and his eyes tear. She allows herself to see the beauty in his tortured face because this what he needs. She thrusts in and in and in knowing that he’s choking but fucking his face anyway. HYDRA gave him no mercy. The Red Room gave him no sympathy. So she can’t either. Not if she’s going to break him like he needs.

She could fuck his face for hours, until her hips gave out. There’s no orgasm coming for her and her cock will never go soft. He’s crying at the force of his violation and she remembers a time when she would have wanted to lick them off his face. Now all she wants is to push him to his fracture point and be done.

He’s drooling when she pulls out. She doesn’t even give him a chance to catch his breath before she hits him with the cattle prod. He cries out and she shocks him again. “Silence. I don’t want to hear another sound out of your worthless mouth.” She shocks him a third time and this time he is silent. He spasms but makes no noise the fourth time and she just hits him the fifth time. It’s the only reprieve he would’ve received in captivity.

“On your knees, cunt.” She says with a jerk of the chain. He coughs but does as commanded. His chest hits the tile of her kitchen since she has no concrete and he presents his ass to her. 

She really doesn’t want to do what’s coming next. She genuinely doesn’t. But he had looked at her with dead eyes and she had known so she will. She does. She fucks all ten inches of unforgiving dildo into him, dry, and listens to him attempt to breathe through it. She fucks him hard and fast and sloppy for fifteen minutes then stops, pulls out and does it again, a mockery of a new abuser. She does this for three solid hours until he cracks and sobs.

He’s disobeyed so she beats him, with her fists and her feet messy and unskilled like a brute, until he is a bloody mess. She attacks so he cannot even cry out through the mess of his mouth. And when he is close to breaking she can practically smell it. But she knows he can’t get there on his own and he trusts her. So she grabs his hair in a fist and strokes his cock, hard since she shoved her cock down his throat, and he screams like he’s dying right now and comes. Only not even JARVIS and Tony’s soundproofing can keep Steve from hearing that and she knows it.

She unties his restraints, removes the choke chain and carries James into the bathroom. She settles him into the tub and begins to fill it around him. He winces but otherwise is limp and nearly unconscious as she cleans his wounds and stitches his lacerations. He never twitches in pain and he is relaxed from his forehead which is unfurrowed to his splayed toes.

Steve appears when she’s gently sponging soap off James’s face. He looks to be on his last rope, clearly having waited as long as he physically could to come. Steve stares at his closed eyes and the pinkish water and drops down next to him, takes his metal hand and kisses the knuckles.

“Bucky, hey.”

“Hey, Steve,” James mumbles, not opening his eyes. 

“Tell me you’re okay.”

“’M good. So good. Feel like a noodle. Gonna carry me home buddy?”

“If that’s what you want,” Steve promises.

“Want you. Love you,” James sighs and Natasha steps back. She’s finally finished rinsing his face so she can give them physical space even if she isn’t going to leave James alone just yet.

“Always,” Steve replies fiercely. “Do you really feel okay?”

“Feel good. Sleepy.”

“Then lets go home.”

James pries his eyes open and gives Steve a drowsy smile that makes three cuts on his lips reopen and bleed. “Yeah.”

“Make sure he drinks a lot of water,” Natasha says. “And that he doesn’t do anything strenuous tomorrow. And don’t leave him alone.”

“I won’t.”

She puts her hand on his arm. “Steve, I’m serious. I’m talking next room alone.”

“I won’t.” He swears again.

“Good boy.” She smiles at him but she knows its a sad smile. “My good boys.”


End file.
